Our First Drink
by KingdomOfDucks
Summary: Naomi and Satoshi are celebrating their wedding anniversary when their old high school friend, Yoshiki, leaves them a bottle to celebrate the occasion. When the Mochidas are wary about drinking the beer, how will they help one another? And, if they are successful, how will it end? Satoshi/Naomi one-shot, probably.


**A/N: **I need a break, I'm stalling to such an extent. Sorry, but there is nothing to be done right now. Enjoy, everyone.

Completely exhausted, Satoshi and Naomi had finally returned to their house after a fun-filled night out. No, no bars or dance clubs or anything of that nature, they were invited to the Kishinuma household, thinking it was just going to be high school friends getting together. But, instead, Ayumi and Yoshiki threw them a party for the Mochida's couple's anniversary. It was a total shock, as it seemed to be planned out quite well. Their families, their friends, everyone was there and had all chipped in.

"Oh well," Naomi sighed, falling back onto the couch. "I guess I shouldn't have told them!" She laughed. Satoshi smiled, stripping his coat and placing it on the backrest of the dining room chair. His grin grew even bigger just contemplating the fact that his wife's bubbly personality makes him happy. Satoshi didn't have trouble recalling the night he proposed, the day they were married, the morning Naomi woke up and demanded they get a home for themselves.

"Don't worry about that." He chuckled, sitting next to Naomi. Her pretty teeth bore as she beamed, making him flustered. Satoshi was proud. Of all people, he married his best friend.

"I thought we agreed to spend the day like nothing was going on." Naomi said. She was right. Because of the money situation, they both decided not to go all for one another. Of course they wanted to, but it just wasn't possible at the time. Ayumi and Yoshiki have things under control, so they didn't mind throwing the celebration. The Mochidas, on the other hand, were living off of Satoshi's salary as Naomi spent time in medical school.

"Well, yeah, but I'm sort of glad they did." Satoshi admitted, scooting closer to the woman. Not long after they all graduated, they went their own ways. The brunette knew where Naomi was headed, being one of her oldest friends, and boyfriend, at the time. They were still young, but he didn't seem to care. When they were twenty-one, Satoshi finally bought a ring. He had been saving up, working endless hours at different jobs. With the last bit of money he had, he took Naomi on their concluding date they would spend together as boyfriend and girlfriend. That evening, Satoshi brought Naomi home as his fiancé.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel a little guilty not getting you anything..."

"Satoshi," Naomi shyly rested her head on his chest. "You know that's not what makes me happy."

"... I know, but... you always deserve to be." His eyes closed, cocking his head to the side so it was lying upon hers. Naomi nuzzled her face into her husband's black tee. He never did grow up, or at least, not yet. Satoshi still wore jeans and shirts, much to Naomi's pleasure. Well, he was always going to be handsome to her no matter what.

"Thanks."

"I love you, Naomi."

"I love you, too." She whispered back, her voice muffled by his body. After a couple more minutes of peaceful silence between the two, Satoshi drowsily rose, leaving the woman to curl up on the sofa. He crept away into their bedroom, going to retrieve something. Later, he returned, a bottle in his hand.

"Naomi..." Satoshi whispered, tip-toeing to the couch.

"... Nnng..."

"Yoshiki left us something." He said with a chuckle. The other brunette sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was so tired, if it wasn't their anniversary, she would've told Satoshi to save it until tomorrow.

"H-Huh?" She asked, slowly opening her eyes. They widened at the sight. Satoshi was popping the top of the small bottle. Yoshiki had left the young adult a beer, as he's never had one.

"Might as well get over with." He had told him.

"S-Satoshi! You drink?" Naomi yelped, bringing him from his thoughts.

"N-No, I just thought that maybe you'd like to try it with me." Satoshi said, his face heating up with her assumption and anticipation. He didn't drink, not finding much interest in doing so. "What'cha think?" He asked with a smile, tipping the neck towards her mouth. He was, once again, on the sofa.

"I... I suppose." Naomi replied, dominantly grabbing the beer from him. "But just this one." She grinned, making Satoshi shiver with temptation. She was too much, sometimes. So, on those nights, they would tie over their hunger with some "responsible" fun. The woman took a swig of the alcohol, hiccupping as she handed it back to her husband. Satoshi laughed, fully enjoying Naomi's innocent reaction.

"Taste...?"

"... It's gross." She decided, making him grin and cackle again. Now, it was his turn. Satoshi was hesitant, allowing the tip to rest on his mouth. He didn't want to drink. Maybe he was just as innocent. Naomi raised a brow at him and crossed her arms. "Your turn, babe."

"I-I know!" Satoshi exclaimed. He took a deep breath, looking back at his best friend. She still looked annoyed, so his news wasn't going to help. "... I can't"

"What? Satoshi, c'mon," Naomi whined. "It's not _that _bad!" She lied through her teeth. It burned her throat, that disgusting concoction. Even the feeling didn't sit well with her, but she wasn't going to let him skip out. "Just a little sip, okay?"

"... Well," That made him feel a bit better. Just a little sip? Satoshi was sure he could handle that. He pressed his lips against the top and gently tipped the bottle downwards into his mouth. All of a sudden, he could feel smaller hands on his own, bringing the bottom farther up into the air. It was Naomi, trying to pour more liquor into his throat.

"Revenge!" She laughed.

"Ack! Nao-" He gagged, abruptly pulling the bottle from them and slamming it onto the coffee table, trying to keep from throwing up. His wife doubled over in laughter, having to hold her already sore belly. "Naomi, really?" Satoshi asked, crossing his arms and pouting with a huff. He had gotten over the drama of the moment, but the stinging and taste still lingered in his mouth.

"W-What?" She asked, panting for breath.

"I can't believe you would do that." Satoshi wasn't mad, but he was disappointed he didn't see that coming. His wife was crafty, ever since the day they first met.

"I'm so sorry." Naomi apologized, finally sitting back up. She rubbed his back, listening to the man sigh. His brown locks fell in front of his eyes as he moaned in defeat. Most women would nag their men, begging them to get a haircut up until the point where they chase them around the house with scissors. However, they were different. Satoshi wasn't conscious about it, and Naomi liked his long-for-short-cut-hair.

"You're so mean." He continued to complain, acting immature on purpose. He knew that drove her crazy. Naomi laughed, wrapping Satoshi in a hug.

"I had a drink with you, be happy." She cooed, kissing his cheek and resting her head on his lap. Something kicked in, an out of no where, Satoshi lifted Naomi up with force. "Hey, what're you-" He cut her off as he smashed his face against hers. Naomi involuntarily hung her arms around her husband, bringing him closer. Right now? It didn't seem right. As she pulled away, she grinned. His lips were parted, sweat made his hair mat to his head. Satoshi was panting for breath as well, but his were almost exaggerated.

"Naomi..." He whined, burying his face into the side of her neck.

"Satoshi, you're drunk." She observed as he began biting her neck. She moaned, and before they continued, Naomi jumped up to grab the beer off the table. She sped to the kitchen and opened the fridge. After shoving the beer inside, Naomi skipped back to the couch. Satoshi was lying on his back, lust evident in his eyes. Tonight wasn't going to be too wild, but Naomi had a plan.

"Naomi..." Satoshi pleaded with want, again. His wife finally came back to the sofa, his body acting upon itself. He grabbed her, kissing Naomi's already swollen lips. In between the make-out session, she came up for air, leaving Satoshi still hot and unsatisfied.

"Don't worry, it's just-" The woman paused to look at the fridge behind him. "I wonder what you'll second drink'll be like."


End file.
